I Need A Hero
by CatHeartsU
Summary: "I just need someone to be my light at the end of the tunnel."/ Cat is raped by the one and only, Josh, her boyfriend. The heartless person he is, get's her pregnant. Cat is left to take care of this child all on her own. She needs someone, a hero. Rated T for language. Eventual Bat. Cade friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I am back and starting a new story! Yes! I've had this idea in my head for so long and I'm so excited because I think you guys are going to love this! Here is the full summary:**

**At 15, Cat Valentine laid still and cold, left for dead in the ghetto LA streets. She was raped, by none other than her boyfriend Josh. Only in her sophomore year of high school, she finds out she is pregnant after being brutally attacked and her best friend Jade West is there to help. Cat hid inside for the 9 months she was pregnant and did all of her work at home. No one knew where she had gone nor if she was dead or alive. Now, Jayda Lynn Valentine is 8 months and Cat has still not told anyone else besides Jade she has Jayda, or that she was raped for that matter. We see through the 9 months she was pregnant, and the months and years later. **

**I really hope you guys love this as much as I do. I'm going to be doing facts about me at the end of each chapter instead of an author's note at the end. Yes DA did it too. I know this will be a short chapter but I promise, they will be longer and plus this is only the prologue. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

Cold. Cold was all she felt. Lonely, cold and scared. Her clothes were torn, ripped to pieces beside her. Wearing nothing but her undergarments, Cat shivered struggling to get out her phone to call someone, anyone.

Stuttering she called the first number on her speed dial.

"This is Jayda West." Jade said in a funny voice.

"J-j-jadey?" Cat managed to whisper through her sobs.

"Cat? Are you okay? Where are you? I went to your house and your mom said you were with-"

"Can you pick me up? I-I-I'm a-at LA drive by the Freezy Q-q-q-queen…"

"I'm coming Cat. I'll be there soon."

Jade hung up with a loud click and Cat stared at her ripped up dress. It was her favorite dress from her favorite store Forever 21. She wore it just for him, and he ripped it up, tore it, cut it. He ruined it.

_Why would he do such a thing?,_ thought the innocent Cat. _Why would he want to hurt me? I thought he loved me?_.

But Cat knew well that she was very deceivable, for she was tricked by her own boyfriend. She thought he was loving, a sweet and kind boy. She thought he was _different_. But that's what they all think, and then they find out.

Find out that they just use you for sex.

Jade got there minutes later, which was peculiar since Freezy Queen was a half hour from Jade's house. She must have sped through a lot of stoplights to get to her.

But she is Jayda August West; she was born a trouble maker.

She preferred to be called Jade. Not _August_, or _Jayda_. Just simply Jade.

She hated the name Jayda, it sounded girly; which clearly she was not.

Jade pulled up in her Ford pickup truck and looked around for her Kitty.

"Cat? Where the hell are you?" She yelled from the freezing sidewalk on the cold December night. It had to be at least 30 degrees outside, she could see her breath.

"H-h-here." Cat whispered so softly Jade could barely hear.

Jade heard the quiet whisper of her best friend as she turned the corner and saw Cat in her bra and underwear, clothes ripped up beside her. Why Cat was wearing a dress on a cold, crisp winter night like this was beyond her; but that's what makes her Cat.

"What the hell happened to you! Did Josh-"

"Yes-s-s…" Cat sobbed quietly.

Jade picked up the small girl bridal style, leaving her clothes behind and lifting her into the car.

She immediately turned on the heat and started to drive to Cat's house; speeding through every stoplight.

***INEEDAHERO***

"He did what?!" Cat's mother, Kerry-Ann, yelled as Cat's father, Steven, called the police.

"He raped her." Jade said blankly as she pointed to Cat in her cupcake pajamas by the fire warming up.

A few minutes later, the cops arrived with Josh in handcuffs.

They talked to Cat and her mother while I waited on the couch, momentarily biting my solid black nails.

"I hope she isn't _pregnant_." I whisper to her sisters Emily, Aurora, Skyelar and Bella and her brothers Frankie and Devin.

Cat had a big family, but she didn't mind, more people to love the better.

"I hope not. That bastard is going to be going anywhere near my baby sister anymore." Aurora said.

Cat was the youngest out of 7 kids. Her oldest sibling, Frankie, was 28. Her parents had him when they were 18.

_3 months later_

"I declare Joshua Thomas Stevenson 20 years in prison, and shall not be able to see Cat or her unborn child ever again."

The court session was over and Cat and her family and Jade left. They were victorious; he was in jail for 20 years. He couldn't harm Cat or the unborn child she would give birth to in 7 months ever again.

_Unborn child_, Cat thought. _I'm going to be a mommy_. Cat giggled at the thought of her being someone's "Mommy". She was 15, but her family could help her out. So could Jadey.

She was ready for this. She could do it.

_No I can't_. Cat thought. She wasn't ready to be a mother.

But she knew very well she was lying to herself here. Cat was a great and responsible person. She could take care of one more with no problem. Jade could help her a little with the money maybe at times but, she could get through.

Cat was excited to be a teen mom. The show was idiotic, yes, but it taught her great meanings and she knew she was ready to take on the task.

Her family and Jade all got into the huge SUV.

"I'm going to keep it." Cat announced.

"Why keep it! That dick doesn't want the kid, and it might look like him too!" Frankie screeched.

"Frankie! Maybe Cat is ready for the responsibility!" Emily shouted back.

A war broke out between the Valentines until Jade yelled, "Hey! Let Cat finish!"

Cat let out a sigh. "No matter what, this is my child and I want to be there for it."

Cat's mother looked at her youngest. "That is very responsible, Cat. Are you sure?"

Cat nodded with a smile.

***INEEDAHERO***

"I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL!" Cat yelled.

"Why not? You need to!" Jade said.

"I-I can't just show up pregnant." Cat says with tears sprouting in her eyes. She has a plan though; believe it or not Cat Valentine has plans every once in a while.

"Mom!" She yelled and ran downstairs.

"Yes?" She turned to her daughter.

"I was thinking, could I maybe do my work at home for the pregnancy? Then I promise to go back to school right after!"

Cat's mother thought and spoke.

"Alright. Deal." She stuck out her hand and shook her mother's hand.

_What am I in for?_

**Cat Facts:**

**My full name is Caterina Alison Valentine. Yes, that is my real last name. I know, it's a really weird coincidence! **


	2. Chapter 2: Biggest Moments

**Hey! Sorry I left you guys hanging for a whole month pretty much, this is the only day that I haven't had homework! Seriously, no lie! I am super duper sorry. This chapter is kind of like the biggest moments in Cat's pregnancy from finding out the gender to the birth. **

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed and followed/favorited! It means so much! (: **

**So I have decided that at the end of every chapter I will do a random question and YOU have to come up with the funniest or most random answer. Now this can also be logical or simple as well, just who has the best answer I guess.**

**Now without further ado, I present the best and worst moments in Cat's pregnancy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot and Cat's baby. **

**24 weeks… Finding out the gender **

"Cat, are you ready to go?"

I took one last look at myself in the mirror in my grey TOMs and skinny jeans with my red crewneck sweatshirt that read 'Ohio State Buckeyes'. My brother Frankie went there to get a tour of the campus and brought me this sweatshirt. That's what made me love it that much more.

I turned back around. "Let's find out what he is!" I squealed.

Jade and my mother looked at me funny.  
"Cat, you don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet." Jade said.

"Just leave it." My mother laughed as we walked out to the family car. It was an SUV; we only have it because I have a lot of siblings.

Half way there Jade and I discussed names.

"I really like Melayna Rae!" I said cheerily.

"You are not naming that kid that! How about Jasmine?" Jade suggested.

I made a horrid face. "Bleck! I don't like Jasmine tea." I said.

"I like for a boy, Easton Thomas, Bentley Cadence, Jackson Brett, Landon Drew and Jace Vincent." I said proudly. I love all of those names.

"What about 3 for a girl sweetie?" Mommy asked.

I thought for a moment and then Jade cut in. "I like Kylie, Logan, Trinity, Jayda, Olivia and Melanie."

I started beaming. "Those names are beautiful! But Melanie sounds a lot like Melayna."

Jade sneered at me. "Don't push it."

I giggled. "I really like Jayda, Logan and Olivia. I had a friend once and her sister's name was Livea!"

"What was your friends name again?" My mother asked.

"Melayna!" I cheered and Jade groaned.

"I will never let you name your kid that!"

We laughed all the way to the doctor's office.

When we got there we waited literally five minutes and got called in.

They put the cold goo on my belly and started moving the wand around.

"Hehe this tickles!" I yelled.

The lady smiled and moved the wand around to the other side.

"Is that the baby?" I asked innocently.

"You ask this every time we come here Cat; of course that's the baby!" Jade yelled rubbing her temples.

I pouted. She is so rude sometimes.

"So what is it? Boy or girl?" I ask excited.

I really want to know!

"Well it looks like a girl! See there's her-"The lady said.

"Yeah we got it!" Jade said grossed out.

"Yay! It's a girl!" I was so happy; I love baby girls, their less noisy than baby boys.

**30 weeks… Decorating the nursery.**

Jade had been working on the nursery for hours as I sat in the rocking chair in the corner.

She panted loudly. "Aren't you going to help?"

I looked up from my magazine. "Heck no Tom Cruise!"

She rolled her eyes and continued.

Frankie, Devin, Skyelar, Bella, Aurora and Emily all walked in.

"You better not be painting Cat." Emily said.

"Yeah, we don't want an early pregnancy!" Frankie stated.

I got annoyed. "Does it look like I'm painting?"

They shook their heads. "Well that answers your question."

I got back to reading my magazine and they all started painting the nursery the lovely dusty rose color I had picked out.

**39 weeks… The Birth.**

"Come on Cat. You can do it! Just a little bit more." Jade held my hand as I squeezed hers until I was sure it was going to fall off. Let me just say, labor hurts like hell.

I heard the doctor yell the head was out, I guess that was good news.

All I kept thinking was how long I could keep this baby a secret. Definitely not forever.

I heard a cry.

"It's a girl!" The doctor cried.

They handed her to me, her face blue and red from being stuck in my "cooka".

"I know baby, Mommy's here." I cooed and she looked straight at me. She looked just like me; except she had Josh's piercing blue eyes, eyes that would probably haunt me forever.

An hour passed and family members went in and out as Jade stayed in the room with me.

Jade held her and talked to her.

"Hello missy. I'm Auntie Jade." She laughed as the girl wrapped her small hand around Jade's pointer finger.

Jade giggled. Babies really do soften people.

"So what's her name?" Jade asked.

"I'm debating on Lucille, Jayda, Kylie, Logan and Olivia." I said. I had no clue.

"Well, I think her name should be either Kyle Logan or Lucille Jayda or maybe Kylie Olivia."  
We all thought.

I finally decided. "Her name is-"

**AN: Hahaha cliffhanger! Sorry it's extremely short but I promise the wait won't be as long! So now you guys have to vote on the name; Kylie Logan, Lucille Jayda, or Kylie Olivia. **

**And please make up nicknames if you want. **

**And finally the question:**

"**Why is a raven like a writing desk?"**

**Haha any of you know where I got this from? (;**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day Back

**AN: I am so sorry for leaving you guys hanging for that long! I have been so busy with 8****th**** grade and homework and friends and parties and what not. **

**Cat goes back to school in this chapter. **

**Enjoy! I'm hoping for at least 18 to 20 reviews till I post the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

1 month old

"Sweetheart, please stop crying. I have my first day back at school tomorrow!"

I rocked my crying daughter in my arms. Taking care of a child is so draining. It's 10 and I really should be sleeping if I need to get up at 6 tomorrow.

I sat down in the cherry wood chair in the corner, admiring my fussy daughter and her beautiful nursery.

Her nursery, I decided, was butterfly themed. It had lavender walls and dusty pink butterflies scattered along the walls. The purple canopy draped over her dusty pink and yellow crib, with nice light purple butterflies along the sides of it.

The changing table and dresser were made of cherry wood as was the rocking chair. And her little bassinet stood in the corner.

I cooed. "Jayda Lynn Valentine, please go to sleep."

Yes, her name is Jayda Lynn Valentine.

The names I suggested for Jade I guess weren't "cool enough" for her. When she suggested either Jayda Lynn or Bethany Juno, Jayda Lynn seemed to be a perfect fit.

Jayda was born on August 8th weighing at 8 pounds 13 ounces and had a height of 21 inches. She was the cutest and chubbiest baby I had ever seen.

She got almost everything from me. Jayda had my skin tone, chestnut hair, my cute button nose, but she had Josh's piercing, ice blue eyes. Eyes that would haunt me forever. Eyes that seemed to take a grasp on your soul and promise never to let go.

Jayda calmed down and laughed a little while I yawned groggily. I was exhausted. I had no idea how I was going to be getting up tomorrow morning.

I also hadn't talked to the gang in around 10 months. How would they react when I mysteriously came back?

My thoughts were interrupted when I looked down and Jayda was fast asleep in a perfect dip in my arms. I stood up ever so cautiously, trying not to wake her up. I set her in the crib and kissed her warm little forehead. Thank goodness she's a sound sleeper.

I walked into my room and crashed down on my bed, not even bothering to change out of my sweats and tank top into my pajamas.

My alarm clock beeped at 6:00 that following morning. The morning I had to go back. The morning where everyone would ask questions.

I walked into Jayda's nursery to see how my little munchkin was sleeping. As usual, she was dead asleep. She usually woke up around 7 or 8. So she wouldn't wake up until I was long gone.

I ran into the bathroom to get ready and brush my teeth while my other siblings and parents tried to keep quiet while they were getting ready.

My mother doesn't work during the day; she works night shifts at the ER at our local hospital. The hospital Jayda had been born in. Her friend Bonnie Clyde actually delivered her. She is a real sweet lady.

I walked downstairs to eat Coco Puffs, my favorite cereal, with all of my siblings. My mother, though, was probably watching TV in her room, for she doesn't have to go to work until 7 pm later this evening.

When we all finished, we snuck upstairs to change and grab our backpacks. I wore a pink floral, ruffly top with dark washed skinny jeans and pink flats. I decided to go with flats because it's still hard to walk in heels after being pregnant for so long.

I checked myself in the mirror and smiled. I looked alright for my first day back. I definitely don't really look like I was pregnant. Though I do look a little sleep deprived.

It was 7 and Jade should be here any minute to pick me up. I walked past the nursery and down the stairs to find my mother in the kitchen making formula.

"Why is Jayda up so early?" I asked. She doesn't usually get up at exactly 7.

"Maybe she actually slept the whole night this time." My mother smirked and I laughed.

"So not funny." I walked out the door to see Jade just pulling up.

"Hi Mrs. Valentine! Feeding the munchkin?" Jade hollered.

"Yes! Thanks for asking!" Mom replied.

Jade just smirked in return as I waved goodbye to my parents.

It was so odd, I hadn't left the house since Jayda arrived, and it feels weird to leave without her.

We stopped at Jet Brew to get Jade and I a coffee. Coffee is a mother's best friend let me tell you. This stuff keeps me awake for when I don't have any energy.

Jade hopped back in the car and handed me my cup.

"Thanks Jade."

"No problem Mommy." She laughed and I glared.

"Oh come on! That was a good one!" She insisted.

I sighed. "You better not tell anyone, especially Tori, that I have Jayda. Speaking of the gang do they know I'm coming back?"

"Yeah they have been waiting for this day for months. Although, school only started a week ago. Everyone misses you."

"Yeah, I miss them too."

Jade nodded. "Just please make sure your boobs don't leak."

"Jade!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry I'm just reminding you!" She chuckled.

We pulled up to Hollywood Arts and I felt so out of place. Everyone was dancing and talking and drinking coffee out in the asphalt café and inside.

"Can we go inside? It's a little chilly this morning." I asked.

Jade nodded and turned off the car.

"You ready?"

I nodded and stepped out.

A lot of people ran up to me the minute I opened the door, but Jade ran in front of me and blocked everyone.

"GO AWAY!" Jade yelled and everyone scurried off.

I laughed as Jade and I walked into the school.

I saw Andre and Tori at her locker talking and I decided to pop over.

"Hello hello!" I smiled.

"Cat! Your back!" They attacked me with hugs and almost knocked over my coffee.

"Woah! Don't knock over my coffee guys." I said.

"You drink coffee now?" Andre asked.

"Yeah. It's a little hard to stay awake nowadays." I said and realized what had just come out of my mouth.

Jade spoke up quickly. "She means studying with her tutor. You know tutors!"

"Yeah, they're so tutorish." Tori nodded suspiciously.

Beck and Robbie ran up to me and hugged me.

"Cat you're back! We saw your red hair down the hall and ran as fast as we could." Beck exclaimed. I didn't know he missed me _that _much.

"Yeah, its me! In the flesh!" I did a little dance and they laughed.

Beck wrapped his arms around me and squeezed so hard I almost passed out.

Jade pulled him back and Beck looked at me.

"Sorry, I just missed you tons!" He smiled sweetly and I grinned back.

He's in a great mood today.

I turned to everyone else.

"So! What'd I miss?" I asked.

Andre talked first. "Jade did awesome at the Homecoming Jam last week."

"Allison MacMann is pregnant." Tori said nodding.

I blushed nervously. "Oh wow. How far is she along?"

"I think she's about 29 weeks." Robbie butted in.

My eyes widened. "Oh then she's in her 3rd trimester. Wow she's going to have some crazy Braxton Hicks in a few weeks!"

Everyone cocked their heads. "How would you know that Cat?"

I started to shiver and stutter. "Oh no reason. Hehe..."

Jade smacked her hand on her forehead. "Cat, Janitor's closet, NOW."

She grabbed my wrist vigorously and dragged me to the closet and locked the door.

"What the heck! Don't be giving hints!" Jade whisper yelled.

"I know I'm sorry!" I yelled back.

"Alright let's go." Jade nudged me.

I held out my wrist and she took it as she dragged me back to our friends.

"What was that about?" Beck asked.

"Nothing. Just forget it." Jade said while I just stood there staring off into nothingness, thinking about what to say.

The bell rang and we all walked off to our classes. Jade and I have first period together so we walked in the other way as Tori and Beck and Andre and Robbie.

Up until lunch was when everyone stopped asking questions. Where did you go? Were you pregnant like Allison? Did you drop out? Home school? When would anybody learn to just shut up and take that it was none of their business?

Everyone sat down at our usual table and started to talk about Sikowitz.

"He's so weird."

"I wonder if he has any shoes."

"What was under his sink when he told us not to look there?"

We all laughed at that one.

"Haha good times." Tori giggled.

I just stared off into space thinking about what my mom was doing with Jayda. It was noon so she should be given her 3 ounce bottle right about now…

"Cat? Cat? Cat!" Beck snapped me back to reality.

"Oh. What? Sorry I was just thinking about Jayda."

Oh no.

"Who's Jayda?" Beck asked.

I looked at Jade while everyone else looked at me.

"Yeah Jade, who's Jayda?" I said pretending like Jade had just said it.

Jade just laughed. "My baby niece."  
I smiled at that. Jayda was her niece, not technically but she basically was.

The lunch bell had rung and we all walked off to Sikowitz's class laughing about his bare feet.

After school got out, Beck ran up to me in front of Jades truck as she sat their reading a horror magazine.

"Hey Cat. Umm for Gradstein's class, we have to work on that project. How about today?" He smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry, Beck. Maybe tomorrow?" I generously grinned.

Beck chuckled. "Yeah that sounds great. See you at your house after school tomorrow."

I smiled and waved goodbye.

When I hopped in Jade's car, she looked at me before starting the car.

"You do realize you just invited Beck over your house after school tomorrow, where Jayda will be?"

I sat there blank. I was going to say it, I really was. I turned to Jade and said it;

"Oh shit."

**AN: I hope you guys saw the Bonnie Clyde thing. I thought it was kind of funny (:**

**So I hoped you all enjoyed this! And I want at least 18-20 reviews before I post the next chapter! Hopefully that will be up next week!**

**~CatHeartsU!**


	4. Chapter 4: Telling Beck

**AN: Happy December! It's my favorite month of the whole year! There's Christmas, New Years and just plain winter! And my birthday is 16 days from today! I'll be 14 on December 17****th****! I'm so excited! I really want to do something special here on Fanfic, maybe a contest or something? If anyone has any ideas, leave it in a review or PM me. **

**I've also always wanted a story to be dedicated to me, if that didn't sound selfish (Hopefully not). It would make me feel so special and if it was my favorite pairing that would be amazing too! My favorites are Bat, Bori, Jori, Cade and Cori by the way. All romance. And I'm sorry if this sounds selfish but that's all I want this year for my birthday is for my readers to dedicated something for me. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! Sorry it's early but oh well! I might not update until next Tuesday or Wednesday. I'm getting back into the swing of things! Yay!**

**And thank you to the 9 reviews I got! Jeez, did you guys miss me that much? I love you guys! You always make my day! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious. But I do own Miss Jayda Lynn. **

It was an hour after I had agreed for Beck to come over. Jade was more nervous than I was. She knew Beck more than anyone else, which she must've known that he can keep secrets really well. Although if he's a good secret keeper, than what had I to be afraid of? If I can trust him to know about Jayda, would he keep her a secret or just stab me in the back?

Beck wasn't really known for backstabbing, Robbie was. That boy cannot keep his little mouth shut! Mostly because of Rex, but we all know it is definitely him telling everyone our secrets. One time, Tori told Robbie that she didn't finish her playwright for Sikowitz's class. Of course Rex blurted it out, and Tori got detention. And then Robbie got detention for fighting with Tori, which ended with Jade and Andre getting detention as well, as they didn't finish their playwright either. Then Mr. Dickers, the man that he is, gave me detention anyway and we all had to serve our Saturday's detention. I swear that Saturday ended up just like The Breakfast Club.

Jade and I were sitting on the couch and watching Jayda sleep in her little mint green Bassinet that stood on the floor between Jade and I. Jade was playing with the little brown curl at the top of Jayda's little head.

Jade smiled to herself. "You know, she is the only baby I've ever really liked."

I chuckled. "Yeah I think we all know that Jade. But I hope you have kids one day, that way we can have play dates and Mommy and Baby days."

Jade shot me a murderous look. "No, no 'Mommy and Baby' days. That's what stupid people do."

My eyes went wide and filled with tears. That stung a little. "Well excuse me for being stupid."

"Cat, I didn't mean it that way. I meant the moms who always think that they're all that and a bag of chips."

I smiled. "Like my mom?"

"Yeah, like your mom."

Don't get me wrong, I love my mother. Probably more than most teenage girl's these days. But she thinks she's the coolest mom ever. And she loved to show me off when I was a toddler. I guess I was just that adorable when I was little, like that even changed now.

We sat there in silence.

I sighed. "You know Jade; I really named her after you."

She shot up. "What do you mean? I was the one who suggested it."

I nodded. "Yes but that's the reason I picked it. Because she would be names after my best friend."

Jade stood up and hugged me. "This is why we're best friends."

"See, you're not all rugged and tough."

She laughed. "Yeah I know. I'm just a big softie." She said in her Tori voice.

I giggled and I saw that Jayda was squirming.

I walked over and picked her up.

"Jayda, my sweet little Jayda girl." I cooed.

Jade hung over my shoulder as I rocked Jayda.

"You're such a good mother, Cat. I'm so glad you kept her."

I nodded. "I know. I love her so much."

Jayda began to fall back asleep and I set her in her Bassinet.

Jade and I went into the kitchen to make some virgin Pina Coladas, Jade's favorite drink.

My mom came downstairs as we were laughing quietly.

"What you're leaving this early? It's only 4 o'clock!" Jade said.

She nodded. "We need to be making more money if we're going to support that baby. Frankie is sending a lot of money too. Your father has also been working extra so he won't be home until 7 instead of 5."

"When will you be home?" I asked.

She checked her watch. "Probably around 3 or 4. I'm working extra long tonight; at least I got a lot of sleep!" Mom smiled at Jayda. "She slept a lot today so I got a few long naps in."

Jade clapped and my mother bowed. One of my mother and Jade's little quirks was that when my mother did something out of the 'ordinary' as they put it, Jade would clap and my mother would bow.

I giggled. "Can Jade sleepover? She just needs to get her stuff."

Mom nodded. "Of course, she sleeps over 4 days of the week anyway. Another day wouldn't hurt." She whispered with a smile, trying to not wake up the sleeping Jayda.

We waved and continued making our beverages as my mother walked out the door.

Jade carried our drinks to the dinner table and we continued to chat.

"So where are all the monsters today?" Jade continued.

Aurora and Skyelar went off to college in August after Jayda was born, as they are 19. Emily goes to Sherwood and is a senior, she's 17 almost 18 now. So it was just me, my parents, Jayda, Devin and Bella. Devin and Bella are 10, they're fraternal twins.

"Devin and Bella are at their friend Reese and Alex's house. They'll be back after dinner."

Jade nodded and sipped her Pina Colada. "Mmmm. I should be a bartender."

I almost spit my drink halfway across the room. "You really think you can handle all those drunk, sweaty people throwing shots and drinks everywhere demanding you to make their beverages?" I tried to sound all smart.

"No I mean in like a restaurant where they sometimes serve drinks. Not in a fucking night club." She whispered.

"Hey! No swearing with a baby in the house!" I whisper yelled.

She threw her hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm sorry. I won't do it again mother."

I laughed and hit her arm playfully. "Yeah, yeah make fun of the hot mommy over here." I said motioning to my body chuckling.

We sat there whisper laughing for a while as we began to hear a cry.

"Here we go." I said getting up to rock my screaming child before she has a complete meltdown. She tends to have those.

Jade stood up as well. "Well, I'm going to go and get my stuff and let's hope my dad isn't home."

I nodded as she walked out the door.

Jade didn't like her family very much. Her family was pretty wealthy, but her father and mother didn't care for her very much. Vivian and Mark don't really approve of the whole 'theater' thing. They believe it's unrealistic and a waste of time. And that fame won't come to us even though we are indeed talented.

Vivian and Mark West weren't the most understanding and caring parents around. Although they are to Jade's younger siblings, Anabelle June West and Layton October West. Obviously you caught on that their middle names are months in which they were born in. Layton in October, Anabelle in June and _Jadelyn_ in August. Vivian and Mark's parents were friends when they were younger, and ironically their middle names are both April and July. Anabelle is 9 and Layton is 6. Yeah, Jade thinks of them as their 'replacement kids'. And I totally agree.

One time, her and her father got into a fight. And it got so bad that she came over to our house crying. My mother even offered to Mark and Vivian that if they don't want their daughter, we'll take her. And you know what they said? "Oh, you have too many kids. How could we allow that? You would have too many mouths to feed." Not one simple, "But that's our daughter and we love her.", speech. That's how terrible her parents are, and honestly, our family absolutely hates Jade's family.

And did I mention Jade's siblings are total brats?

It was 4:30 and it was time for Jayda Lynn's bottle. I set her in the Bassinet while she fussed and fussed as I ran to the kitchen to pour the formula powder into the bottle. She only gets 3 ounces.

When I was done making the bottle, I sat on the couch and fed her with a cloth on my shoulder, ready to burp her afterwards. Jade came in with her stuff and brought it upstairs as I burped her.

When she was done, I just laid her in my arms and rocked her while I watched ICarly on my cherry colored laptop.

As I laughed and talked to Jayda, Jade came down and sat on the couch next to us.

"What are we going to make for dinner? Your Dad won't be back until 7 and neither will Bella or Devin."

I put my thinking face on. "Why don't we dig out my grandmother's recipe for Spaghetti ala Puttenesca?"

Jade looked at me confused. "Spaghetti ala Putta what now?" She laughed.

"It's Italian." I said. My family is very Italian. Hence why my name is Caterina which means pure in Italian and Bella's name means pretty in Italian.

Jade made an 'O' shape with her mouth and headed to the kitchen and dug out the recipe book.

She found it in our family's old cook book that my Great Aunt Rosanne made for us and she started to prepare the dinner.

"Eww anchovy paste?" Jade winced at the ingredients.

"Don't worry, you can't taste it at all." I assured her.

About an hour later, it was done and we began to eat.

"Oh my god, we need to go to your aunt's house sometime and have her make this stuff." Jade said with her mouth full.

I laughed and started to clean up.

It was around 8 when my dad got home. I guess there was traffic on the way home from his work. He works as a VP at a large company in Pasadena.

Bella and Devin ran upstairs probably dying to go to bed. I fed Jayda one last time before she would have to be put down to bed.

Jade and I set her in her crib and she fell right asleep.

We usually share a bed when we have sleepovers, since my bed is queen sized. I'm so tiny that Jade and I both have a lot of wiggle room.

We turned off the lights and looked at the ceiling.

"Jade?"

"Yeah Cat?"

"Will you be here when Beck comes over?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll stay."

I hesitated and then continued. "I want to tell him about Jayda. I think at least one of our friends should know."

Jade sighed. "Alright, Cat. But don't come crying to me when your little plan backfires."

I nodded even though I knew she couldn't see since the room was pitch black.

"Alright. I promise. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Jade said and she turned over on her side.

I bit my lip. "Jade?"

"What Cat?" She said annoyingly into her pillow.

"I need your help with Jayda if she gets up okay?"

Jade sighs and turns to face me. "I always do. Don't worry; I'll help you take care of my little niece." Even though it was dark, I could still tell she was smiling.

"Kaykay, goodnight."

"'Night Cat."

I sat in 6th period, Gradstein's class. It was the last period of the day and only 1 minute remained. I seriously didn't think the day would go by this fast.

As the bell rang, Beck tapped on my shoulder. "You alright? We need to go, Cat. School's over."

"Oh right. Sometimes I forget what the bell means." I laughed nervously.

Beck grabbed my hand and dragged me out of class into the parking lot. It was pretty warm outside so I took off my jacket and shoved it into m backpack.

I pointed to the East side of the lot. "There's Jade, she said she'd meet us out here."

Beck turned to me. "Is she going to be there with us?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she's in our group silly! It's you, me, and Jade!" I said clapping.

He laughed cautiously and whispered as we walked over to Jade, "Why me?"

I just giggled quietly and approached Jade. "Hey Jadey! Let's go home I'm hungry." I was always hungry after school, snacks were my savior since I had lunch at only 11:30 and we get out of school at 3:00.

"Okay Kitty, Beck you coming?" Jade asked, obviously not caring whether he hopped in the truck or not.

"Yes, Jade. Am I sitting in the back?" He asked politely. He didn't want to set Jade off I was assuming.

She nodded as I jumped in the front seat.

The car ride was extremely loud as we cruised down the road rocking out to Taylor Swift's new album. It was funny because Beck heard it so much from me that he already knew all the lyrics to her song "22".

We screamed the lyrics with all the windows down so everyone could hear how annoying we were;

"_I don't know about you_

_But I'm feelin' 22_

_Everything will be alright if _

_You keep me next to you!_

_You don't know about me!_

_But I bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're _

_22 Ohh Ohh_

_22 Ohh Ohh!..." _

We got yelled at so much on the highway. All the adults were yelling at us and I couldn't help but laugh. It was the most fun I'd had in a year.

When we got home, I walked in to find my mother just leaving. It was 3:30, a half hour before she was supposed to leave.

"Why are you leaving so early?" I asked as she said hello to Beck.

"So then I can get home earlier. She's really fussy today so be gentle okay?"

I smiled thinking of my baby girl as she kissed my head and waved goodbye as she walked out the door.

I walked around turning on all the baby monitor's as Jade and Beck settled down and setting up for writing the playwright for Gradstein's class.

"Why are there baby monitors?" Beck questioned.

Jade shot me a concerned look. "Well, Beck, we have something to tell you…"

My heart started pounding and I could feel the sweat starting to bead on my forehead.

We sat there for awhile. "Well? Are you going to tell me or not?" Beck asked anxiously.

I ran upstairs and I could hear Beck and Jade starting an argument. I checked to see if Jayda was awake. And she was; she stirred and squirmed, eager to see me. I could see the little smile forming on her face.

I laughed and picked her up and bounced her around the room. "Hey Jayda. Was your day good?"

She cooed as if to respond. "Are you ready to meet someone? He's a very good friend of mine."

I cradled her in one arm and pushed the bassinet down the hall with the other.

"You'll see Beck! Just hold on!" Jade whisper yelled and ran up the stairs to take the bassinet from me.

She carried it down the stairs and she started to talk to Beck again.

"It may seem crazy at first, but you can't tell anyone alright?" She told him.

He nodded suspiciously.

Jade motioned me to walk down the stairs and I did. Beck watched me with a confused look on his masculine face.

I approached him as he stood up.

"Who's this little thing?" He asked in a baby voice.

I giggled as Jayda made a cute noise.

"Can I hold her?" Beck asked.

I nodded and handed her over.

He talked to her and gave her raspberries on her tummy. He really liked her. Beck would be a really good dad. Jade looked impressed too.

"So, what's her name?" Beck asked.

"Jayda Lynn Valentine." Jade and I cooed.

Beck looked at us surprised. "Valentine? Is she Frankie's daughter?"

_Here we go_, I thought. I felt my cheeks blush from my nervousness.

"No." I said quietly.

Beck looked confused and then started playing with Jayda again. "Well then, Little Miss Jayda Lynn, who's your Mommy?"

I stepped forward a bit. "Beck, she's my daughter."

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry to do this but I had to. And oh my gosh, this is 2,900 words! I typed for two hours! Jeez, I love all of you, but you guys are killing my hands. **

**I want to get at least 30 reviews! So review my lovelys! And remember what I said in my Author's Note up top? I would love a story dedicated to me for my birthday. It would mean the absolute world to me.**

**Love you all.**

**~CatHeartsU!**


	5. Chapter 5: Titles

**AN: Hey guys! What's new with all of you?**

**I'm really sorry that I've concerned you guys in that authors note… You guys have really touched me. **

**It is an update today. I feel like such a bad author for not updating very often, but school has been getting to me and you guys all know what's been going on. **

**Also, I'm going to go see Warm Bodies today with my friends Samantha, Chance, Kayla, Makenzie, Marley, Krissi, Alexa and Izzy. Can't wait for it! I am trying to finish the book before I go… Hopefully I will. **

**Lastly, I'm like addicted to Instagram and Emmy Rossum's song 'Million Pieces'. If you like Imogen Heap, you will love Emmy Rossum. And Instagram, if you are interested in following me, PM me your account name. **

**This chapter is going to be really short… I'm really sorry for that. This is kind of a filler type chapter anyway. I am doing line breaks differently now though, whatever song I'm listening to at the moment, a quote from that song is the line break. If you guys can guess all of them in a review, you get a shout out. This will happen every chapter, promise. (:**

**I don't own Victorious… No one does now. **

**RIP**

Beck didn't say a word. This was obviously a bad sign.

"Beck, you need to say some-"

"What is there to say Cat? You had sex with Josh! How long were you guys dating? What like 4 months? Is that really enough to give him your everything!" Beck yelled angrily.

Jade's face was the color of Belle's rose from Beauty and The Beast. You could walk right up to her and drain the flushes of rose from her face. But it wasn't a blushing type of rose color, it was full-blown blood red.

And here is where we start one of her Jaded Outbreaks.

"Oliver, you really don't believe that Cat is that stupid do you! Do you really believe that she would do such an impure action before she gets married? You know how religious her parents are!"

Beck just stands there, blank, no facial expression whatsoever. All you can see is tears begging to come out of his eyes. Poor Beck, he just doesn't understand.

"I really don't know what to believe anymore. Cat how could you?" Beck exclaims.

"Okay, one, my daughter is in here. So stop yelling at the top of your lungs. She's already balling."

I stop and point at my screaming daughter in Jade's arms. I motion to take her upstairs, which Jade does obligingly.

I turn back to Beck.

"Two, Josh was a total asshole. He hit me, treated me like shit, and did almost everything in the book. The guy was a loser. I didn't think he could get any lower than he was until he raped me back in an alleyway."

Beck froze. "Cat, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's fine. No one does. But he went to jail, and I was left impregnated with his child. He's never allowed to see Jayda, though, so that's a plus." I chuckle sickly.

"Why didn't you tell any of us? We would've all understood."

"Oh really? You would've all understood? Tell me this then, why did you accuse me of being such a whore when I told you Jayda was my child!" I yelled like the defensive mother I've become.

"Well I never called you a whore, Cat. I knew something was up. I just never thought this was the case."

"I wanted to tell you guys, so did Jade. We just didn't think you guys would appreciate me or Jayda." I replied.

"Cat is a very responsible and loving mother. Probably the best mom I've ever seen. At least a million times better than my mother ever was." Jade comes downstairs, slowly and cautiously.

"I believe it." Beck smiled at me. I could feel my blush form, and Jade noticed.

"If the yelling and fighting is over now, can I bring the Munchkin down here now?" She argued with a teasing smile forming on her face.

_***I'm about to swim from something, bigger than me…***_

"She's a sweetheart." Beck giggled and gave Jayda raspberries. "She must learn a lot from her mother."

I grinned and shyly pushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

He smiled at me and we held our gaze.

"Why don't you tell the rest of the gang now?" Jade suggested.

I was scared, but I nodded. "That's a great idea! Call them!" I said giddily.

I called Tori, Jade called Robbie and Beck called Andre.

Of course, all of them were going to come because told them that I had a special, unicorn sized surprise for them.

*****_**I wanna see your pom-poms from the stands, come on come on…***_

They appeared on cue, excited to see this amazing, unicorn surprise.

Tori absolutely loved Jayda, and Jayda loved her. Tori was now Aunty Tori.

Andre was a little hesitant of her, since he couldn't think of me, his little cupcake, actually having a daughter at this age. But he warmed up to Jayda quickly, but Jayda still needed some work with him. She wasn't so sure of him yet. He doesn't get a family title yet. He's just Andy.

Robbie didn't like the fact that I had been raped or "viciously attacked", as Robbie described it. Jayda loved him, but he wasn't so sure of her. He gets a family title, Uncle Robbie.

Jade was the best of all. Jade is so very good with Jayda. I'm afraid she'll turn her into her little minion though; Jayda is named after her after all. Jade has always had a family title, Aunty Jadey and Fairy Godmother. Jade isn't so sure about the last one…

Beck… is special. Jayda loves him as she would if he were her own father. And the way he looks at her is so loving, a real father-daughter relationship. But the way Beck looks at me, like I'm the one he wants. His one and only. I don't know where things will go or end up with him and I. Who knows what will happen? Beck doesn't receive a title, he's just _Beck_, and that's all he needs to be.

**AN: That didn't turn out as terrible as I thought it would… It was a bit short though, oh well. I loved the title parts at the end. Best idea I've ever come up with I think lol. **

**So could you guys guess the songs? How did you like the chapter? Where do you think it will go with Beck and Cat? Ideas for them? Can you predict what's going to happen? Leave a review and tell me! Also PM me, I love talking to all of you!**

**Bye loves. **

**~Cat (:**


	6. Chapter 6: Changes

**AN: Okay I understand last chapter was extremely short and stuff, but only 2 reviews..? That makes me feel really unsuccessful. I don't want to make you guys review but if I keep getting this, maybe I'll drop it. I'm not saying I'm going to, because I love this story a lot, but if I keep getting like 2 or 3 reviews… Something's gotta change. And if some of you didn't know, chapter 5 is now a chapter and not an author's note. **

**Anyway, I love you guys! You guys are my world! And thank you to MakorraLove97. Girl, you're amazing and have so many ideas! And also thanks to HerMajesty85 to reviewing too. Thank you, it means a lot. **

**Okay before I get into this story, this chapter is going to change everything. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of its characters. **

That following week, my parents, Jade and I got the worst call that we never thought we were going to get.

The phone rang and echoed through the house. My mother walked over anxiously.

"Who would call at 8 PM on a school night?" My mother said cautiously.

Jade and I shook our heads. "Maybe it's a prank call Kerry-Ann. You might not want to answer it." My mother shook her head and answered it anyway.

"_Hello, mam. Is this Kerry-Ann Valentine?"_

"Yes, yes it is. May I ask whose calling?"

"_This is Jerry Forester, Chief of the LAPD. We have been informed that because of Joshua's actions that he will be released on parole early and will start re-attending Hollywood Arts High School on Thursday."_

My mother's facial expression went blank and I cradled Jayda in my arms. I hugged my child close to me, as if he were actually here, begging to hold her. If he were to ever see her, would he actually step up and become a father? Or would he hurt Jayda like he hurt me?

She started to talk to the man again. "I'm sorry, but I thought he had about 10-20 years to serve?"

"_Well about half way through Caterina's pregnancy, he had started showing good behavior and continued throughout the whole time he was in jail. His parents requested that he be put on bail, and Judge Matthews accepted it, as he was put on a 20,000 dollar bail. His parents, of course, requested to bail him out a few nights ago. Since he is now out of jail, Principal Helen at Hollywood Arts decided she would let him back in." _

"This can't be! I thought he couldn't see Jayda or Cat?!"

"_There was nothing said about not seeing or speaking to Caterina, he cannot have contact with Jayda Lynn Valentine until he has a court case if he ever wants to help out Caterina in anyway. I am sorry if this upsets you but we really don't have much that we can do now that he's starting tomorrow."_

I sat there. Completely blank, unresponsive, holding my baby girl, keeping her close. How could someone let him go that easy? Don't they know the games he plays? The games he played with me and my emotions?

He hurt me, he physically abused me, and he _sexually assaulted _me. Doesn't anyone understand how dangerous of a man he is? Even if he was good in prison, he shouldn't be let out that fucking easy.

"Cat, don't worry. We'll get through this. You have Beck, Andre, Robbie, Tori and especially _me_, Jayda's aunt to protect you. I will never let him get close to Jayda. I promise." Jade said in tears. She really loved Jayda and I. She would take a bullet for us.

I gave her a hug, a deep and seemingly needed hug. And we went up into the nursery together, put Jayda to sleep and went to bed in my room.

We were in for some real shit tomorrow. Josh will never see Jayda, unless I truly see that his ways have really changed as everyone says he has.

_***Never thought we'd have a last… Kiss…***_

I heard the alarm go off and I could see Jade getting dressed in the corner of my room.

I sit up, "You ready already?"

Jade shakes her head. "I just want to get ready fast so we can stop for some coffee and get to school early to beat Josh."

I almost forgot. "I totally forgot; I need to find a good outfit!"

I scrambled out of bed and ran to go straighten and style my hair. I decided to keep it straight instead of curl it today.

After I got my makeup done, I decided to go run to go pick out my outfit while Jade fixed breakfast downstairs. I rummaged through my closet and found a cute floral, navy blue, pink and yellow skirt with a brown belt which I paired with my favorite pair of brown cowboy boots and a white v-neck tee shirt.

I look in the mirror, admiring my stunning appearance. "Perfect." I said as I grinned and ran into Jayda's room.

Hollywood Arts doesn't have as many teen moms as a lot of school's across America, but in my case, I didn't really have anyone to watch Jayda. So this past week, Principal Helen, Lane and Sikowitz worked on making a school nursery with the leftover money we had from our ASB program. I know it seems silly, but in my situation and others, we didn't have anyone to watch our kids. So Helen came up with the great idea to help us support our children. It costs 300 dollars a month, which actually was cheaper than an actual daycare, and Helen said it created jobs and helped our school have more funds for this nursery/daycare program. There were only about 6 girls plus me who had children at HA. Andrea Forrest who has a baby boy named Braxton, Talia Castro with her daughter Averie, Elena Gonzales with her twins Anya and Aleeya, Makenzie Gilbert with her baby Gavin, Elissa Devon with her daughter Sophia and then there's Avrille de Winter with her fraternal twins Jackson and Livea.

They were all the sweetest girls. Talia and Andrea were seniors and Elena, Makenzie, Elissa and Avrille were all my age. Makenzie, Avrille and I were getting really close. Gavin, Jackson and Livea are so adorable. Gavin is 6 months and Jackson and Livea are 1 and a half. It's really nice to have friends who understand your situation.

I walk in to Jayda's room to see that she's already awake. She coos as I pick out her outfit for today; a cute yellow sundress and white baby TOMs. The TOMs were a gift from Jade's mother, which was very sweet of her considering she didn't like me very much. It was pretty warm out for a November day, about 69 going on 70 at only 7 AM. New record I'm guessing.

Jayda was all set and ready to eat when I got her downstairs. I handed my 3 and a half month old to my father, who happily fed her as I ate a few pancakes.

"So, like I said before, walk straight through HA when you get into the building and don't stop until you get to the daycare okay? I don't want Josh around Jayda. It's your decision, Cat, if you want him around alter but right now, don't let him have any contact with her. Understand?" My mother says sternly.

I nodded and cleaned up my plate. Jade had already put Jayda in her car seat outside. I said goodbye and grabbed my bag and headed off to HA.

When we got there, I pulled Jayda out and froze. I guess Jade saw it to because she was dragging Jayda and I across the Asphalt Café.

I threw her my diaper bag as she ran as fast as she could to the daycare.

"Cat! Hey Cat! Do you think I can talk to you?"

Shit, I thought I hid my face.

Josh yelled at me in a friendly tone behind me and tried to catch up to me.

I quickly went into the daycare and met up with Jade as she looked over my shoulder to see Josh standing outside, gazing in awe at Jayda.

He pointed to her and mouthed, "Is she mine?"

He said it with tears in his eyes, with such passion and fright at the same time.

Jade nodded with fire in her eyes as she went to go talk to him outside.

I could hear them bickering as I rocked Jayda before I handed her to Briana, the nurse who worked in the daycare.

I walked outside to meet up with Jade and Josh.

"Can we please go somewhere else? I don't want you guys to yell in front of the babies."

Josh nodded and he led us back out to the Asphalt Café.

"Was that my child?" He whispered.

"Yes, yes it was. But you're not seeing her yet, unless I see that you've actually changed."

He looked at me and smiled. "That's great, I've been thinking about the baby the whole time I was in there. It's a girl?" He said with such joy on his face.

I was confused. "Yes. Her name is Jayda Lynn Valentine."

He started to cry of what seemed like joy. "That's a beautiful name. I can't wait to meet her, if you ever let me meet her. Which I completely understand if you don't ever want me to ever talk to her or meet her."

I was beyond confused. "Okay what the hell is your deal? You were a terrible person before you went in there and you come out and act all bright and shiny! I may be ditzy but I'm not as fucking stupid as you thought I was."

He pulled me in for a hug. He didn't smell like alcohol anymore like he used to. He actually smelt very nice and like a tree, a happy tree.

He looked at me while Jade went to find the gang to tell them what was going on.

"I want another chance. I want to be a family to her. I want to love you right this time."

Maybe Jerry Forester was right. Maybe Josh really had changed, and for the better this time.

**AN: Oh no. **

**Do you think Josh is really good? Or is he putting up some kind of act? **

**Do you think she'll actually trust him again? **

**Review!**

**Love you!**

**-Cat!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Talk

A few days had passed since I saw Josh at school, and I couldn't get it off my mind. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel about all this. Part of me hates him and doesn't want him around Jayda. Then, another part of me feels that maybe he has changed and he deserves a second chance to prove it. He did seem different that morning at school. I felt like I was about to lose my mind thinking about all of this.

Thankfully it was Friday afternoon, which meant the weekend was here. Jade had left my house about thirty minutes ago, and I had just fed Jayda and put her to bed when I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to reveal Beck.

"Hey Beck, what's up?"

He smiled and replied, "Not much was just in the area, so I thought I would stop by. You busy?"

I shook my head and moved aside to let him in, and led him over to the couch. He sat down as I moved to the fridge.

"You want anything to drink?"

He thought for a moment, and then said. "Lemonade would be good please."

I nodded, grabbed two cans from the fridge, pink for me, regular for Beck, and sat in the chair across from him. I tossed him his drink, which he caught with ease, and took a sip.

"So, how is Jayda?"

"She is fine. I actually just put her to sleep a few minutes ago."

He nodded as he got up to throw his empty can away, and then came back to his seat.

"How do you feel about Josh being back?"

I sat in silence for what felt like forever. The one question I couldn't answer. The same question I have been asking myself ever since that day at school. I wasn't aware of how much time had passed, but judging by the look on Beck's face, I would say it had been a minute or two.

"Honestly Beck, I don't know. I am torn. Don't get me wrong, I don't forgive him for what he did. At the same time though, he seemed so much different the other day. What if he has changed?"

Beck then stood up and walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"It's okay Cat, I understand. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

He broke the embrace a few seconds later and returned to his spot on the couch. I sat down, wiping away a tear threatening to escape my eye, and we began to talk for the next hour or so, when we were interrupted by the sound of Jayda crying.

Beck chuckled, "I think that's my cue to leave."

I smiled and walked him to the door. "Thanks for talking to me. You have no idea how much I needed that. I can't really talk to Jade about things like that. Don't get me wrong, Jade is an awesome aunt. She would just kill me if I ever told her I was even thinking about the possibility that Josh is better and deserve another chance."

He laughed at this and nodded, "Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for."

He then turned around as I shut the door, but suddenly he quickly stopped it.

"Sorry, forgot something. I was wondering if, maybe, you wanted to go to the park or something like that tomorrow."

"Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun Beck. I'd love that."

He smiled as he gave me a hug and turned around to leave as I closed the door and went upstairs to grab Jayda. I changed her, then we sat down in the chair to watch a movie, and soon she was asleep in my arms. As I began to dose off, all I could think about was how much fun tomorrow was going to be.

**AN: Thank you Lord Nune for writing this for me! Alright everyone! This and We Found Love start back up for regular updates around June 14****th****! BE READY!**


	8. Chapter 8: Josh or Beck

**AN: Hey guys. I'm sick today and am home from school so I thought I might as well write a chapter for this story! We Found Love is being worked on by my friend SweettFace. She's a sweetheart! **

**And before you read on, if you don't like this story, don't leave a review telling me how you hate it. There's a difference between constructive criticism and hate. I don't allow hate here anymore, it's rude and if you don't like something then don't take your time and read it. Some people are just so rude. Like stop please and save your self-centered comments for something else. **

**There are a few stories I want to suggest for you guys though. One is called **_**The Buddy Project**_** by PurpleSecretIsland97 here on Fanfic. It was different and I really liked it. It was a Cade friendship so I know you guys would like it. The last is a real life published set of books called **_**The Wolves of Mercy Falls**_** by Maggie Stiefvater. The books in the series are called **_**Shiver,**__**Linger,**_** and **_**Forever**_**. My friend Cassana recommended them to me, I am on Forever now and I am in love with the whole concept. Everything about this book is absolutely perfect. Go read it! And if you've already read it, review and tell me how you liked it. **

**This chapter will be pretty short. Basically about Josh and Cat. **

Beck, Jayda and I were driving back from the park when I heard my favorite song come on.

_In the night when you call_

_I'll be waiting by the phone _

_To hear it all_

"Turn it up! This one sounds good!" I shouted.

Beck hated country music, and I had grown to love it on my lonely days, home alone back when I was pregnant with Jayda. This song in particular was like a calling to me. It got me through the hard times between being pregnant and dealing with Josh.

Josh.

I had yet to call him to spend some time with Jayda, and from there I would decide if he was worthy or not of being a father to Jayda.

When _Fix Me_ by Chuck Wicks was fading away, we had just pulled into my parents' driveway.

"I'll see you later. Don't forget I'm picking you and Jade up on Monday." Beck smiled brightly. Our "date" went well, maybe this would turn into something more.

"Don't worry, I'll be there." I gazed into his chocolate brown eyes that seemed to melt mine into a chewy caramel. The way he looked at me, was a way that Josh had never looked at me before. Actually loving, not sexually attracted.

"Well of course you would, I'm picking you up from your house."

Well, now that made me sound as dumb as a bag of rocks.

"Oh, well then I'll for sure be here!" I cheered as I unhooked my 5 month old from her car seat.

Beck leaned over and went to kiss my cheek, but I stopped him.

"I had a great time, and I'm sure Jayda did too." He smiled and nodded in response.

That was when he kissed me.

It was mixed emotions that I felt. One, love. Irresistible and passionate. Two, resent. I felt like I was betraying someone, but I wasn't sure who. Three, the start of something new. Like everything that was bad before, was all turning good as this kiss went on.

He pulled back and kissed my forehead. I looked up to see him waving from his truck and backing out of the driveway. I stood there as Jayda waved and I rubbed the soft spot on my lips where he had kissed me a minute before.

As I headed into the house, Jade, Emily and my mom were sitting on the couch. And my mom did not look very happy.

"Sweetie, if you want Josh in Jayda's life, were willing to support you. But, please, don't rush it." My mother spoke softly as Emily nodded in agreement.

Aurora and Skyelar were back home, still on Holiday break that went on for three weeks. After that, they'd head back to Berkeley, the college they both attended. They were obviously out with their Los Angeles friends right now, whom didn't go to their college but UCLA instead.

"So I called Josh to come over and he said he'd be over in about an hour. And that was forty five minutes ago." Jade said cautiously.

And with that, I rushed up the stairs to fix up Jayda and I before Josh saw us with snow wetting our hair down.

_***You've got a secret that I'm gonna try and keep till the day I die***_

Jayda was dressed in a cute, green, long-sleeved dress that had cute red candy canes all over. She had cute little red TOMs on as well, a gift from my sister Emily. Emily is always spoiling Jayda.

I dressed myself in a long-sleeved white shirt, which I paired with a navy blue knit infinity scarf and dark blue skinny jeans. I didn't wear any shoes because we were in the house, but Jayda had to look cute. At least that's what I had to do to make Josh love me, but Jayda's his daughter. He has to love her, or Jade'll kick his sorry ass.

Jayda was getting big. I know she's only almost 5 months, but she already has her brown hair on her head and is getting chubbier than ever!

I carried her as she cooed down the stairs to find Josh looking at us in awe.

I forced a smile. "Hi Josh. This is Jayda, your daughter."

He nodded and smiled. "Can I pick her up?"

I nodded and walked over to the couch. He swooped in and took her.

She loved him. It was like he was never gone, like he never had done what he did.

He stayed for a good two hours. We sat talking about all that had happened to him, and honestly, I had to believe him. The guy had turned good. He had fixed his alcohol problem, which his doctors had rooted to the situation.

We settled with Josh having Jayda every other weekend, and every Wednesday, he could come over and help out. As long as someone else was there besides us two and Jayda, of course. We told Josh about Jade's living situation, and how she might end up living here if her home life got any worse. Her and her parents were already not on speaking terms.

Maybe he was really worth the wait. But all I could think of was Beck. Him and Josh, as I would soon know, were only the beginning of my problems.

**AN: Told you guys that would be short. So, do you believe Josh? I can already sense a love triangle brewing… Maybe she'll choose Josh? Who knows! Leave suggestions in your reviews! I want to know how you like this story!**

**~Regina George. **

**JK, I'm not Regina. Because I don't always wear pink on Wednesdays. And sweatpants aren't the only thing that fits me right now… **

**I'm sorry. I love Mean Girls. **


End file.
